


六神的淫荡之旅

by JLOVEJ852



Category: all嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLOVEJ852/pseuds/JLOVEJ852





	六神的淫荡之旅

第一章:六神的埃及之旅01  
王嘉尔一脸懵逼地看着节目组递给他一套蓝色的女装，衣服很好看，如果不是要穿在自己身上的话。

　　衣服的上身是一件碧蓝的女士文胸，边上镶着精致的金边，文胸的带子不是一般的布料而是一根根金丝编绕成的精美的链子。下身是一条丝质的三角内裤连着一块蓝色的薄纱组成的裙子，一条条金色腰链垂在裙子周围，给原本过于朴素的蓝色增添了些许魅惑。

　　事情还要先从一个月前说起。

　　一个月前，经纪人递给王嘉尔一部综艺本子，说是有旅游节目邀请自己。王嘉尔接过本子随意翻了一下便开心地同意了。

　　因为节目邀请嘉宾上赫然就是以前一起参加过我们战斗吧的几个人，虽然杨烁因为要在家陪老婆换成了魏大勋，但这也没有击退他的热情，毕竟魏大勋也是他的好兄弟。  
　　  
　　直到录节目的前一天，王嘉尔还沉浸在要与老朋友重聚的喜悦中。  
　　  
　　一开始，一切都很正常。几个人正常的打招呼，正常的谈论流程，除了另外几个人偶尔和节目组神神秘秘说着什么，一切就跟平时录节目没什么不同。  
　　  
　　直到节目组拿出了这套衣服并示意他穿上。王嘉尔一脸尴尬地接过衣服，并向他的好兄弟们投去了求助的目光。  
　　  
　　白敬亭接过他的目光，“嘉尔，我们也帮不了你，入乡随俗，你看我们也要穿。”王嘉尔看着他们手里的埃及男装吐槽道，“那能一样吗！？不然你来穿。”  
　　  
　　“哎哟，嘉尔，你就别挣扎了，我来帮你。”离他最近的井柏然接过裙子，按住躁动的王嘉尔。王嘉尔还没反应过来，他的衣服就被不知什么时候贴近的魏大勋脱了下来。“诶诶诶？等一下！你们住手！等，等一下！”

他的四肢被几人压住，只能挣扎地扭着腰想要逃避。王凯的手覆着王嘉尔的腰往下滑，褪去他早已岌岌可危的裤子。王嘉尔挣扎地更厉害了，他妥协地叫道，“我自己来！我自己来！”几人闻言松开手，萧敬腾还顺手捏了捏他胸前的茱萸。  
　　  
　　被吃了豆腐的王嘉尔有点羞赧地站起身子，他想向经纪人求助却发现经纪人早已不见了踪影。他轻叹了口气，接过裙子却迟迟不敢往身上套。周围的人又开始蠢蠢欲动，王嘉尔吓得赶紧动了起来。可是从来没有穿过女士文胸的他，对着眼前的衣服犯起了愁。  
　　  
　　王凯似乎发现了他的难处，上前接过文胸，温柔地说道，“我来帮你吧！”[想不到你还有两幅面孔呢！你刚刚脱我裤子的时候可不是这样的！]王嘉尔无奈地抬起手好让王凯更加容易地替他穿上文胸。  
　　  
　　文胸很薄，似乎是根据他的体型设计的，很好的贴合他的胸型。两人离的很近，王凯的呼吸打在王嘉尔的耳边，让王嘉尔不禁红了红脸颊。完成工作的王凯发现了眼前人因为害羞而变红的耳垂，忍不住亲了亲他的耳垂。  
　　  
　　王嘉尔激得一把推开他，声音颤抖地说，“你，你干嘛！”王凯笑着舔了舔嘴唇，答非所问道，“很适合你。”  
　　  
　　王嘉尔的皮肤很白，蓝色的文胸仿佛是保护美玉的布帛，若隐若现地遮着底下的美景好让他不被坏人看去。文胸连接着几根长短不一的金链，链上镶嵌了几颗大小不一的蓝色玛瑙，倒是衬的白皙的皮肤多了几分诱惑。  
　　  
　　王凯拿起内裤对着王嘉尔晃了晃，看着眼前一脸坏笑的的人，察觉到危机的王嘉尔捂着自己的内裤就想逃跑。可是他还没迈出步子，就被早已发现他意图的白敬亭按住了身子。王凯将王嘉尔按在沙发上，萧敬腾趁机脱掉了他的内裤，顺手将他丢给了节目组。失去内裤的王嘉尔终于体验到了什么叫风吹蛋蛋凉。  
　　  
　　王嘉尔的阴茎和他的乳头一样都是粉嫩嫩的，稀疏的阴毛覆在两颗卵蛋上，这不像是一个成年人的阴茎，反而更像是一个未经历过人事的少年。王凯咽了咽口水，伸手抚上王嘉尔的阴茎。王嘉尔想要挣扎，可是他的两条腿正被死死地压住，动弹不得的他，只能看着王凯那双娱乐圈公认的美手覆上他的阴茎。如果他是一个少女，此刻他可能已经激动地晕了过去，可是问题是他是一个正常的成年男性。他只能一边嘴里骂骂咧咧地让他停下，一边拿目光谴责着他的好兄弟和节目组。  
　　  
　　然而词汇量不够丰富的王嘉尔，骂出的话根本没有一点攻击力，甚至让人觉得他可爱极了。王凯低头吻了吻王嘉尔的马眼，两只手不住地撸动着柱身。王嘉尔的声音一下子便变了调，“啊，你，停下，王凯哥，哥，那里，哈，松手。”  
　　  
　　王嘉尔甜腻的声音，让在场的几个男人都不禁加重了呼吸，魏大勋隔着文胸舔弄着那因为快感变得挺立的乳头，不一会儿整个文胸就变得湿哒哒的，紧紧地贴着王嘉尔的胸。井柏然也不甘示弱，掀起文胸揉捏拉扯着王嘉尔的乳头，他拉扯地力气很大，王嘉尔的乳头立刻便红肿了起来。  
　　  
　　一边是温柔的舔弄，一边是粗暴的揉捏，阴茎还被快速地撸动着，王嘉尔早就被快感弄得软了身子，就连挣扎也变成了微微的迎合。  
　　  
　　白敬亭接过节目组递来的针管，轻轻拉出王嘉尔的舌尖将药剂注射进了他的嘴里。沉浸在欲望里的王嘉尔，顺从地咽下药剂。等他反应过来的时候，他的后穴已经开始因为空虚不住地收缩着。

　　“你，你给我喝了什么?”白敬亭亲了亲王嘉尔因为药剂开始迷离的眼，“别担心，只是能让你更加快乐的东西。”

　　而此时的王嘉尔已经听不到白敬亭的声音的，他只觉得整个脑袋都乱糟糟的，一股不知名的燥热从小腹迅速蔓延至全身，「好想，好像被贯穿！」

　　王嘉尔不自觉地张开自己的腿，白皙的皮肤也渐渐染上一丝丝潮红。“啊，想要，难受，啊”王嘉尔难耐地扭动着腰肢，甚至挺胸主动将被玩弄的红肿的乳头送进男人的嘴里。  
　

“想要什么?”王凯一边抚摸着柱身，一边手指在早已泥泞不堪的穴口徘徊。陷入欲望深渊的王嘉尔，早就将羞耻丢到了九霄之外，“想要大肉棒，想要被哥哥们贯穿。”  
　　

　 “操！真骚！”几个男人不约而同地在心里骂了一句。王凯将王嘉尔修长的腿分开，伸手探进了早已饥渴难耐的后穴。

　　也不知道是因为药物还是王嘉尔天赋异禀，从未被人进入过的后穴此刻仿佛早已恭候皇上多时的妃子，手指很顺利便插了进去。

　　一进入王凯便因为手指传来的触感倒吸了一口凉气，王嘉尔的后穴又热又紧，手指一进入，软肉便迫不及待地附了上来，「要是换成我的阴茎，那不得舒服死！」王凯暗了暗眼神，他的阴茎早已胀的发疼，只是因为考虑到王嘉尔是第一次，不想伤了他。

　　后穴终于如愿以偿地得到侵犯，王嘉尔先是满足的叹息了一声，但是接着翻涌而上的欲望接踵而至，在后穴抽插的手指反而像是在隔靴搔痒，浑身上下都在叫嚣着想要被更加粗大的东西贯穿。

　　“不够，啊，想要更大的。”王嘉尔欲求不满地推了推他胸前的人。井柏然和魏大勋互相看了一眼，两人示意白敬亭将王嘉尔翻转过来，这样王嘉尔便成了跪趴在沙发上。

　　王凯扶着自己的阴茎抵着王嘉尔的穴口，“那我就先上了?”其他几人微笑着点了点头，如果王嘉尔还清醒他一定会为这兄友弟恭的一幕感动的。

　　王凯缓慢而坚定地将自己的阴茎插入王嘉尔的后穴，一进入，那些柔软湿滑的穴肉就蜂拥而至地绞裹着他的阴茎，快感如电流般顺着阴茎直冲脑门，王凯也顾不上怜惜王嘉尔第一次了，只见他握住王嘉尔的腰便开始快速地操弄了起来。

　“咿呀，啊，好棒，哈，要被操坏了，哥，哥，操得我好舒服，啊啊……”后穴被滚烫粗长的阴茎操弄着，穴肉不停地被操开，随着抽插后穴被不断地撑开进入到更深的地方，密密麻麻的瘙痒感不断从后穴传出，浑身因为酥麻的快感泛起不正常的潮红。

　　王凯被身下人的淫叫激的阴茎又胀大了几分，他俯身吻了吻王嘉尔的腰窝，柔声问道，“是谁在操你?”王嘉尔被操弄的浑身颤抖，他颤巍巍地开口道，“是，是王凯哥哥，哥哥操得我好舒服，啊，弟弟，弟弟，要被哥哥操坏了，啊啊……”

　　被王嘉尔的称呼刺激到的王凯，不禁加快了抽插的速度。这种犹如兄弟背德般的感觉，让他忍不住想把身下的人操死在怀里。

　　一旁看够了活春宫的几人终于忍不住动起了手，只见白敬亭用阴茎轻拍了拍王嘉尔的脸。王嘉尔顺从地张开嘴将他的阴茎纳入嘴中。从未帮人口交过的王嘉尔此刻仿佛无师自通般伺候着白敬亭的阴茎。

　　只见他先是用舌尖轻舔白敬亭的马眼，再顺着跳动的青筋一路舔到了龟头，紧接着舌头卷住龟头顺着它打着转。

　　被伺候地舒服极了的白敬亭忍不住按住王嘉尔的头，将阴茎送进了他的嘴里。“呜呜呜……”嘴里的阴茎太过庞大，王嘉尔只吞了一半就难受地摇着头。可是白敬亭不顾他的挣扎开始在他嘴里抽插了起来。王嘉尔反胃地缩了缩喉咙，这让白敬亭舒服地又胀大了几分。泪水不断地从眼角滑落，让原本妖媚的眼神平添了几分楚楚可怜。

　　没有抢到好位置的井柏然和魏大勋只能一人握住王嘉尔的一只手让他抓住自己的阴茎上下撸动。

　　看着所有位置都被占领的萧敬腾先是抓着自己胀得发疼的阴茎苦恼了一会，然后挤到王凯身边向他眨了眨眼。王凯了然地往边上挪了挪。

　　萧敬腾探出两根手指，顺着早已被撑满地后穴探了进去。突如其来地疼痛感让王嘉尔不安地挣扎了起来。萧敬腾安慰地摸了摸王嘉尔的阴茎，“嘉尔，放松。”

　　阴茎得到安慰的王嘉尔渐渐放松了警惕，萧敬腾趁机将手指往里面探了探，对着后穴凸起的软肉一阵按压。王嘉尔只觉得自己的意识仿佛置身云层，整个人都迷迷糊糊的。

萧敬腾见他适应的差不多了，便扶着自己的阴茎插了进去。不同于手指，本来就不是用来性交的地方插入一根阴茎已经很是勉强了，此时插入两根成男男人的性器，王嘉尔不禁疼的全身上下都覆上了一层薄薄的蜜汗。

　　王嘉尔疼的浑身颤抖，萧敬腾心疼地抚摸着他因为疼痛软掉的阴茎，王凯也不断揉捏着王嘉尔的乳头。没过一会，王嘉尔的阴茎便重新站了起来，后穴甚至开始自动分泌肠液润滑着。

　　两人见他已经缓过来，便一前一后缓慢地抽插了起来。后穴被两根粗大的阴茎撑到了极致，肠壁被撑的没有一丝褶皱。两根阴茎不仅被柔软的肠肉不断地吸吮着，还互相摩擦着。双倍的快感让两人情不自禁加快了抽插。

　　王嘉尔被插的浑身酥爽，明明是让人难受的痛楚，但从其中散发出来的快感比刚才被一个人贯穿还要激烈。敏感点被肆意地碾压着，王嘉尔终于忍不住痉挛地射了出来。

　　本就已经快到顶点王凯被猛然收紧的穴肉一夹，便忍不住射了出来。王凯在柔软温热的后穴温存了一会便自觉退了出来。井柏然见状，放开王嘉尔的手，扶着他的腰操了进去。

　　还没从上一波高潮中缓过来的王嘉尔，又马上被拉回了欲望的深渊。他想要叫出声舒缓太多的快感，却因为嘴巴被堵住，只能发出呜呜的呻吟。

　　在他嘴里抽插的白敬亭也早已快要高潮，他按着王嘉尔的头，抽插了几十下，然后将精液射进了王嘉尔嘴里。被猝不及防射了一嘴的王嘉尔咽下嘴里的精液，因为量太过于庞大，还有许多顺着他来不及闭拢的嘴流了出来，让整个人都显得淫靡了起来。

　　嘴巴终于得到释放的王嘉尔，迷乱地淫叫着，“好深，啊，要被哥哥们操坏了，嘉尔，要被操坏了，啊啊啊……”本来想接上魏大勋，听到他甜腻地淫叫便打消了想法，他只能催促霸占着后穴的两人快点。

　　到最后，五个人每个人都在王嘉尔体内留下了自己的种子，王嘉尔的身上也洒满了精液。最可怜的还是他的后穴，早已被操得闭合不拢，精液顺着穴口滴在沙发上，原本粉嫩的穴肉也被操得嫣红。

　　王嘉尔神情迷离地望着天花板，显然还没有从高潮中缓过神来。

　　节目录制的第一天，王嘉尔便变成了一个淫荡的埃及舞娘，供王子们玩弄。

　　他不知道的是，接下来的旅程，必定会是无比的精彩绝伦……

　　-tbc-


End file.
